One Cheater, One Loyal
by Tashayar-chan
Summary: This is only a one shot. It was a challenge from a friend. So here you are love.Darien and Rubeus are college students who meet through a friend at a party and hit it off.


One Cheater, One Loyal

note I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon and I don't wish to be sued.

This is only a one shot. It was a challenge from a friend. So here you are love.

Darien and Rubeus are college students who meet through a friend at a party and hit it off.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"Rubeus are you ready? Come on we are going to be late!"

"I'm coming give me a break. You know I want to look hot." He called back, his partner creeping up behind him.

""Who are you trying to impress?" wrapping his arms around his lover.

"No one Diamond." Looking at himself in the mirror and not at his partner.

"Are you ready now?" nibbling at Rubeus's ear

"Yep let's go?" and pulls away from him.

At the party

"Darien, so how are you?" yelling over the loud music.

"Not bad. Nice party!" yelling back and looking around.

"Oh good Rubeus is here. Haven't seen him in a while… come on lets go say 'Hi'"

Darien had noticed the man with bright red hair walk in and could not stop noticing him. Many thoughts were running through his head but none that stayed very long.

"Hey Rubeus, Diamond, how's it going?"

"Not bad Nef. Where's the booze?"

"In the kitchen, Di, straight ahead and to the left."

"Thanks" and he was gone.

"Hey Darien this is Rubeus, Rubeus this id Darien."

"Hey!" in unison but the staring was saying more.

"Oh… hey look I'm getting another beer see ya later" and Nef left giggling.

"Um… Hi how are you?" Rubeus started though still dazed at the man in front of him.

"I'm good. Um… and you?" out of his daze and checking Rubeus out.

"Well I have a really clingy boyfriend who flirts with every guy who will let him, but I think now… I'm good" and gave a 'breath taking' smile.

"Ouch man that's harsh. Hey wanna beer? I know they have Keith's but other than that there are kegs." Darien pointed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah a Keith's sounds really good right now."

Later

"Ruby that's awesome" laughing whole heartedly.

I haven't really laughed in a long time

"Hey Dare! Wanna another Keith's?"

"Definitely! Hey, by the way, Ruby where's your man?"

I really like the way he says that. Diamond's not allowed to call me that but Darien is and exception. Wait…Diamond

"Yeah where is he? 'looks around' wanna help me find him?" offering a hand to Darien

"Sure it's on the way to the beer" and smiled.

Darien and Rubeus went on a search to find Diamond though it wasn't hard to find him.

"Hey… I know that voice…"

"Ruby maybe we should stop looking" Darien was nervous about what he thought might happen.

"It's alright Dare, if it's what I think it is, it's alright."

"But Ruby…" looking sympathetically at Rubeus.

"Seriously Dare, if he truly loved me then he wouldn't… 'opens door'… be doing that!" points to Diamond thrusting into someone's back side.

"Hey… Ruby? Is… is Diamond gay or bi?"

Ruby gets farther into the room to see that Diamond hasn't noticed until…

"SAPPHIRE! YOU ARE FUCKING SAPPHIRE!"

"Oh… uh… Roobs I… uh…"

"Don't worry Diamond, I f I had loved you it would hurt, but as it turns out I'm perfectly fine, though I don't think you are… isn't that your brother?"

"Well step-brother by marriage only" and smiles down at an embarrassed Sapphire.

"Ok well I'll leave you to it… come on Dare" Hooking his arm around Darien's waist and closes the door behind them.

"Well I'm glad that's over" taking a deep breath.

"Ruby 'gives Rubeus a light squeeze' are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Dare let's talk in the backyard"

"Ok."

Outside

"What's up Ruby? Why are you so calm?" sitting down against a tree and pulling Rubeus down with him and resting Rubeus's head in his lap, stroking his hair.

"The truth is Dare… I was going to break up with him because I couldn't stand being with someone I didn't love. We were complete opposites yet when we were alone he did/agreed to everything I said or did, like I was a life line."

"I know how that is Ruby. Remember earlier… Serena" stroking Rubeus's cheek.

"Yep" closing his eyes to the sensation.

Rubeus was just too caught up in the sensations Darien was sending down his spine he didn't realize that Darien had lent down and was about to kiss him.

"Ruby?" whispered on the other's lips

"Da-Dare?" shocked whisper back sending his breath across Darien's lips.

Darien lost control and kissed Ruby passionately. Ruby was feeling sensations that he never had felt before.

"Dare" whispered between kisses.

"Nani?" whispered between kisses rubbing is tongue more urgently against Rubeus's tongue for more.

Rubeus sat up never parting from Darien's lips and straddled him. Darien rested his palms on Rubeus's globes as Rubeus wrapped his arms around Darien's neck never wanting to let go.

This is amazing. What is happening here?

I want more Dare… please… you feel so good and you have no idea what you are doing to me.

Rubeus's hips grinding into Darien's semi-hard member was making it hard by the second.

"Ruby… we need… to… stop…" between kisses and gasps for air.

"Why?" now stopping to look at the lust filled eyes that were Darien's.

"We need to find somewhere because this is not stopping but we deserve better that the ground with a party as the background" looking into Rubeus's lust filled and yet a little concerned eyes.

"Ok… we need…" looks around and then back to Darien.

"Taxi!" both in unison.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours, cause I don't know when he'll stroll in."

"Ok let's go… look there's a way out beside the house."

"Let's go."

In the taxi

Through out the taxi ride to Darien's place they only kept the smallest of contact, afraid it was going to be too hard to stop again.

Darien's

"Nice Place"

"Thanks"

That's all that was said before jumping each other. Darien's though never leaving contact with Rubeus's lips directed them towards the bedroom.

"Off" Rubeus tugged at Darien's top.

Their lips only parted briefly when taking each other's clothes off. Darien needing to breath took a step away from Rubeus. Darien marveled at the slender yet built man standing before him. Rubeus's chest and abdomen was rippling with muscles as well as his arms, and legs. And there in a bush of red stood at attention was Rubeus's arousal. In short, he was beautiful.

In the moment for air Rubeus also took his time to check out his soon to be lover. Darien's body was the exact same as his except Darien had black hair thus his arousal stood in a bush of black. Giving a smirk he sat down on the bed waiting for his lover to come to him.

Darien lent down and captured Rubeus's lips and continued to move forward thus pushing Rubeus to lie down, straddling him Darien looked down at Rubeus.

"You're beautiful, you know that" whispering before subjecting Rubeus's neck to the same treatment as his mouth.

Darien left a trail of love bite and kisses leading from one ear to the jaw line to the other ear, slowly making his way towards the collar bone leaving a heavy breathing Rubeus dazed and loving it.

"Oh gosh!" gasped Rubeus as Darien's hands joined in with the caresses and started at the nipples.

Grinning in his kisses Darien moved his mouth towards one of the nipples his hands were playing with, taking the small pebble into his mouth he began to work it with his teeth, tongue, and lips while Rubeus moaned and wiggled beneath him. Rubeus felt like he was going to die if nothing else was touched.

"Dare… Please… I"

"Please what my love? What is it that you need?" slowly and agonizingly moving closer to his throbbing arousal.

Dammit I can't think straight with him doing this… I need to take some control…

Rubeus brought Darien's head back up for a kiss and flipped them, allowing Rubeus on top of Darien, and straddling him.

"Hey!" Darien's voiced in outrage "I was on top…" But was cut short by Rubeus taking in Darien's nipple in to his mouth.

/gasping/ oh gosh… he's overpowering me.

Rubeus began to ravish his lover's body leaving the nipples and nuzzling the red tuft before his goal. This is where he smelt the most amazing smell that was all Darien.

Fuck he smells soo good.

Taking in one more deep breath he lost the last bit of control he had and just suddenly engulfed Darien with his mouth.

"HOLY FUCK!" in surprise and arched off the bed.

Rubeus's head bobbed up and down taking in the full length and basically worshiping it … paying homage to his god. His tongue ran along the predominant vein, played with his balls, sucked on the head, and ran his tongue over and over the opening at the tip of the head.

Darien's gasps, mews, moans, and pleads were just adding to Rubeus's own pleasure.

"Ruby… I'm…" Rubeus felt Darien starting to tense up, signaling the oncoming orgasm. Rubeus pulled away from Darien and watched the almost hyperventilating man withering beneath him.

/Whimpering/ "Please…"

Rubeus then flipped them over again to have Darien on top, Darien looking down in surprise.

"This is what I was asking for before you played dumb" spreading his legs to Darien.

Darien then brought up his hand to his own mouth and suckled on his fingers. Rubeus watched on growing steadily more and more aroused, Darien moaning at his own suckling was a huge turn on. Taking his fingers out of his mouth deeming them wet enough for the task ahead brought his fingers to Rubeus's opening.

"Ready"

"Hai"

Darien slide one finger in and started to pump, adding a second finger and then adding a third. The third finger was when Rubeus began to moan.

Ok so I don't have to be too gentle.

Darien removed his fingers and positioned himself looking down at Rubeus with loving eyes. Darien thrusted into Rubeus moaning and keeling over at the sudden pleasure he was awarded with. Rubeus had arched up into the thrust enjoying the pleasure and the tinge of pain at having Darien's big cock in him. Darien stilled just for a second to enjoy the warmth surrounding his length.

"Holy fuck you feel soo good." And Darien pulled out, almost all the way and then thrusted back in and hard.

"Fuck" Rubeus was in heaven. Darien was hitting is prostate with precision.

Darien lent down and kissed his lover while thrusting in and out of him. Darien thrusted back in rubbing the prostate just a bit before pulling out again only to thrust back in.

"Dare… I'm… I'm…" Darien grabbed a hold of Rubeus's arousal and helped pull him over the edge.

"DARIEN!" came with a passion. Darien kept thrusting and within a second of the muscles contracting around his and hearing his name come from that mouth he came.

"RUBEUS!"

Both collapsed on the other, spent and feeling loved. Darien slowly pulled out of Rubeus and chuckled at hearing the whimpering beneath him. Looking into the eyes of his lover Darien gave a tender kiss filled with love. Darien got off Rubeus and lie beside him. Rubeus curled into Darien and hugged him as he became extremely drowsy.

"Dare, that was amazing."

"Yeah it really was."

"Umm… Dare? I… I love you" nervous of it being too soon to say it.

"Ruby!" looking down at the man lying on top of him, only seeing the top of his head.

"I love you too." And hugged Rubeus with a passion that was shown in their love making.

The pair hugged each other as the fell asleep. At ease knowing that they had found someone special and someone who loved them and that they loved in return.

END


End file.
